Baiser surprise
by fjudy
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque Ron embrasse spontanément son meilleur ami ? Ils se font la tête. Heureusement Hermione est là pour arranger les choses. Os Slash Harry/Ron.


Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Os écrit pour Camille miko, dans le cadre de l'échange de la communauté HP Valentin de live journal.

* * *

Titre : Baiser surprise

Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Comment avait il pu l'embrasser ainsi ? Ce n'était qu'un jeu, Harry avait piqué sa nouvelle baquette, pour déclencher une bagarre amicale, comme ils le faisaient souvent. Le survivant s'était laissé dominer, Ron avait réussi à le plaquer sur un des lits du dortoir, et mut par une impulsion subite, il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se souviendrait longtemps du regard étonné qu'Harry lui avait lancé à ce moment là. Il avait lâché son meilleur ami, libéré, son copain quitta la chambre sans un mot. Maintenant le plus jeune des frères Weasley, était malheureux, Il n'avait personne à qui se confier, il se sentait terriblement seul.

Les jours qui suivirent les deux garçons n'échangèrent pas un mot, le rouquin n'osait approcher son meilleur ami, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait dire qui expliquerait sa conduite. Hermione les regardait avec un air suspicieux, comme toujours elle avait compris qu'il se passait quelque chose entre ses deux camarades. Heureusement elle ne pouvait pas deviner de quoi il s'agissait. Ce n'était surement pas Ron qui la mettrait au parfum. Pourtant elle vint lui parler un soir dans la salle commune.

— Harry et toi avez un problème. Commença-t-elle.

— Tu crois ? répondit ironiquement Ron.

— Je sais ce que tu as fait l'autre jour. Avança prudemment la jeune fille, les oreilles de Ron virèrent à l'écarlate.

— C'est Harry qui te l'a dit ? Le timbre du jeune sorcier était paniqué.

— Oui, il m'a raconté comment tu lui as donné un baiser. Rayonnante Hermione penchait son corps en avant chuchotant pour éviter que les autres Griffondors entendent leur conversation.

— Il m'en veut ? Questionna Ron inquiet.

— Mais quelle question, évidement qu'il t'en veut. La voix d'Hermione avait pris des sonorités exaspérées.

— Je le savais, jamais je n'aurais dû lui faire ça. Regretta Ron.

— Tu sais il est encore temps de s'excuser pour ton attitude cavalière. Conseilla doucement son amie lui prenant le bras.

— Tu as raison je vais aller lui parler. Ron observa Harry, qui faisait son devoir de potion à l'autre bout de la salle, le brun se mordait la lèvre inférieure, comme il en avait l'habitude quand il réfléchissait sur un problème épineux, le rouquin se surprit à vouloir à nouveau goutter aux lèvres de son meilleur ami. Comment en était il arrivé là ? À fantasmer sur Harry Potter, celui avec qui il partageait tout depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard. Il se dirigea vers lui hésitant, soudainement les jumeaux firent leur entrée, lui ôtant tout courage, finalement il se rendit à son dortoir. Il pouvait deviner le regard horripilé d'Hermione dans son dos.

Ron se demandait comment aborder son meilleur ami, il ne savait pas où commencer. Il retournait sans cesse dans son esprit les mots qu'il dirait pour s'excuser.

Un matin, ses deux meilleurs amis prenaient le petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Il était encore tôt et la plupart des élèves étaient encore dans leur dortoir. Il prit son courage à deux mains et débita d'un seul coup

— Harry je suis vraiment désolé.

Le brun leva son visage vers lui, ses yeux verts lui souriaient, manifestement lui aussi en avait assez de cette situation.

— Jamais je n'aurais du t'embrasser. Continua Ron.

Le sourire disparut du visage d'Harry, il crut y déceler de la déception, il n'aurait pas du lui rappeler cet événement. Il interrogea Hermione du regard qui leva les yeux au ciel, apparemment il avait encore fait une bêtise. Il s'assit près de son meilleur ami et entama la conversation comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Pourtant Harry fut taciturne toute le reste de la journée. Conscient que c'était de sa faute, Ron était dans ses petits souliers. Il avait perdu son meilleur ami parce qu'il avait cédé à une impulsion.

Il ressassait la conversation du petit déjeuner, il s'était excusé de l'avoir embrassé, Harry avait changé d'attitude à ce moment là. Est ce que lui ne regrettait rien ? Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Dès qu'il le pu il alla voir Hermione pour lui demander des éclaircissements.

— Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait de mal. Exigea-t-il.

— Qu'est ce qui tu fais croire ça ? S'enquit la sorcière.

— Harry.

— Il t'a dit quelque chose ? Son ton était empressé, comme si ce Ron s'apprêtait à lui révéler était de la plus haute importance.

— Non, justement c'est pour cela que je viens te voir.

La jeune fille prit un air désespéré

— Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire de vous ? Regrettes-tu réellement d'avoir embrassé Harry ?

Sa requête le pris au dépourvu, la réponse qui lui venait naturellement à l'esprit, était non, il n'avait aucun remord. Mais il n'avouerait jamais une telle chose même à Hermione. Pourtant elle interpréta son hésitation.

— Par Merlin, tu rougis. Le taquina-t-elle.

— Non je ne…

— Si tu veux un bon conseil, le coupa-t-elle. Vas parler à Harry et confie lui ce que tu ressens, mon petit doigt me dit qu'il ne repoussera pas.

Elle avait un sourire de connivence, ce qui fit réaliser à Ron qu'Harry serait bien plus l'avenir, que son meilleur ami. Cette nouvelle lui faisait mystérieusement battre son cœur plus vite, Il devait maintenant se retrouver seul avec lui. Il ne lui fut pas difficile de convaincre Harry, de le rejoindre dans une salle de cours abandonnée. Ron pris son courage à deux mains et déblatéra d'un coup sans laisser le temps à son compagnon de parler

— Je ne suis pas désolé de t'avoir embrassé, au contraire, je regrette juste de n'avoir pas recommencé plus tôt.

Alors il saisit le visage du survivant, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens et posa violemment sa bouche contre la sienne, Harry l'enlaça à son tour et répondit avec ferveur à son baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin ils avaient tous deux un air béat. Ce qui n'échappa à la clairvoyance Hermione, quand ils revinrent dans la salle commune. Elle leva le nez de ses devoirs pour les féliciter.

— Je savais que ça devait arriver un jour. Vous me devez une fière chandelle tous les deux, parce que sans moi vous seriez encore en train de vous faire la tête.


End file.
